Sasuke's Love Confession: The Story of Sora
by purplenaruto9
Summary: Sequel from Journey to Redemption. Sasuke sees his wife lying on her death bed. He gives her a genjutsu that she will never forget for eternity. Inspired by Itachi's story.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke's Love Confession: The Story of Sora

Chapter 1 - Sora's Childhood

Hey guys! So I decided to do another story about Sasuke and Sora Uchiha. You should read Journey to Redemption first before reading this. Basically what the story will be about is Sasuke casting a genjutsu on Sora before she dies. I don't know if you guys know this but Itachi put on a really romantic genjutsu on his girlfriend in the Naruto Hiden books that are fanon books. I decided to do the same, but make it more romantic and understand Sora Uchiha's life better in Sasuke's eyes. So here we go.

As Sora was laying on her death bed, Sasuke looked at her with depressed eyes and touched his wife's warm face. "I'm sorry you never had a chance to die old with me", says a sad Uchiha. "Its okay Sasuke. I am so happy I get to spend the rest of my life with you. Thank you for giving me a beautiful daughter and a family". Sasuke uses his sharingan to lean close to Sora and puts a genjutsu on her. Here is where Sora's story began in Sasuke's vision.

One day in the village hidden in the leaf, Orochimaru was in his hidden lab at a dark cave isolated by everyone and everything. He was releasing a cylinder glassware and inside laid a little infant girl with raven, black hair. No one knew that Orochimaru was creating another human being like Yamato, only this time it is another experiment with Madara Uchiha's cells. Orochimaru was disappointed because it was a girl and he decided to kill it until his door was knocked down by the Anbu black ops. The third hokage appeared and much to his dismay, saw Orochimaru with his experiment in his hands.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing with that baby in your hands?" says the third. "I was about to leave it at the adoption place. Its too bad that this child won't know its parents because it has no parents other than the cells of Madara Uchiha. Unfortunately, only his chakra was able to get in her body. She's nothing but a failed experiment". Orochimaru laughs and disappears while the infant is on the ground sleeping. The third hokage picks up the baby and is disappointed that Orochimaru created another human experiment that probably no one would want to love as a child. "So what are we going to do with the baby?" "I think we should kill it so we can end its misery of a future".

"No. She will be in the adoption place so that she will get the love she needs. As shinobi, we need to watch out for each other and understand", says the third hokage. The next day, the third hokage left the baby with two woman. One woman was an elderly with her hair tied in a bunish kind of way, while the other had gold hair that was long and bouncy. "What should we name this little baby?" "I think we should name it Sora. I think it's a cute name and she is so adorable. Lord hokage where did this beautiful child came from?" "This baby is no human, but an experiment by Orochimaru".

The women were in shock and could not believe that the little girl was an experiment. "Poor little girl. She won't find a family that will love her that fast. Its too bad some of the villagers have been notified about this child". The women were right, no one wanted to adopt Sora as the people were later told that she was Orochimaru's experiment. Years passed and no one wanted Sora. Sora was now 3 and much to her dismay, all her friends were leaving one by one each day.

They all said bye to Sora and she continued playing with the red ball until it bounced off. She caught the ball and saw a child getting ice cream with her mother causing Sora to be a little sad. "Why can't I find a good family like that?" The next day a woman with pale skin and brown hair came into the adoption center and saw Sora with her light blue dress on. She wanted to adopt Sora even if she was an experiment. "Hello little girl what is your name?" "My name is Sora". "That's a cute name. I came here to adopt someone and I believe you are the one I'm looking for". Sora was happy that someone wanted her; however, the lady wanted Sora to behave like a woman and to call her Lady Rika. "Lady Rika, can I go play outside?" "Sure sweetie, just be here by 3 for dinner okay". "Okay".

Sora grabs her red ball and heads to the park. As she bounces it, the ball gets out of her hands and rolls into a bush. She sees the ball and was about to get it until a boy her age gets it first. The boy was white skin and had dark hair like Sora, but his hair was spiky in the back. He was wearing a light blue shirt and gray shorts. "Excuse me, but that ball is mine. May I please have it back?" "Sure. But why don't we play with it first. By the way my name is Sasuke Uchiha. What is your name?" "My name is Sora Lumon. I have to be home by 3". "Sure".

That's the end. Hopefully you guys like it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Sasuke and Sora's Friendship

As Sasuke and Sora finished playing ball they decided to run around the trees and caught up with Sasuke's big brother Itachi. "Hey big brother guess what? I got a new friend and her name is Sora. Is she cute or what?" Sora blushed and took her hand away from Sasuke's and felt embarrassed. "She is kind of cute". Sora turns redder and Sasuke takes her hand to go play somewhere else. "It was nice meeting you Itachi" "You too Sora". "Sasuke why did you call me cute?" "Because you are cute and I think you have a cute smile and a nice dress". Sasuke gives Sora a big smile and in her mind Sora thinks about her likeliness of Sasuke. "Sasuke its almost 3 I have to go". "Aaaww. I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll walk you home.

Sasuke holds Sora's hand and they walk to her house. _Why is Sasuke holding my hand? He is so sweet._ The next day, Sasuke and Sora decided to play at Sasuke's house. They ran around the floor of the Uchiha place and played with the stuffed green dinosaur. As they were walking around the hallway, they see Sasuke's dad Fugaku passing by. "Hey dad! This is my friend Sora". "Hello Mr. Uchiha". Sora bows down and Fugaku says hello, but in a worried tone.

Sora and Sasuke go play some more until they worn out of energy causing them to fall asleep on the floor. Fugaku sees that Sora was on top of Sasuke resting and with an irritated expression leaves them alone. Once Sora leaves the Uchiha house, Fugaku and Mikoto talk about Sasuke being around Sora so much. "I think the boys need to stay away from that little girl. She could be a killer or worse". I like Sora she is so sweet and caring with Sasuke. I don't think a little girl would hurt him and she's a good influence on him". "I can't allow my boys to be involved with something so dangerous after all, she is one of Orochimaru's experiments". As they continued to talk Itachi interferes them. "I like Sora. I think she is too sweet to be a hazard. Besides, she helps with the chores around the house and she has a cute smile". "Itachi, I know she appears to be cute, but inside she is a danger to this village and not to mention she might have something that could ruin our clan". Sasuke comes in to see what was happening. "Are you guys talking about Sora? I like her she's the best and she's soft. Maybe one day I'll marry her". Fugaku was about to say no, but Mikoto tells him that Itachi will watch them if anything bad happens.

One morning, Sasuke and Sora decide to walk around the village holding hands and go to the stores. "I've never been out in public. Lady Rika never takes me to the store". "Why do you call her Lady Rika if she's your mom now? What happen to your real parents?" "I don't know. Lady Rika never told me anything. I wish I knew who they were". They stop by a food stand and look at the shiny tomatoes, which Sasuke loved. "Hey Sasuke, these tomatoes are very shiny. I can see my face". "You're right they are". As they see the tomatoes an old woman gets close to Sora and whacks her hands off the tomatoe causing Sora to get back. "That hurt". "Get your nasty hands off my tomatoes you nasty slim and do not enter here or I'll hurt you more". "I'm sorry miss, I was admiring your tomatoes". "That's right. I also touched the tomatoes and I'm sorry". "That's okay little boy you're okay but this little kid is nothing but a pest". "Why would you say that she's my friend". The lady was about to admit about Sora's identity until the people saw how Sora was scared as she held on to Sasuke.

They left and Sasuke was shocked how Sora was treated like that. "That lady was mean I can't believe she was yelling at you, but not me". "I don't know, but have you noticed some people were looking at me?" "I didn't notice". They went home and Sora was about to eat dinner with Lady Rika until she saw Sora's injured hand. "Sora what happened to your hand it looks red?" Sora didn't want Lady Rika to get worried so she lied that she fell on the floor. "Sora are you sure?" "Yes". The next day, Sora was at the playground with Sasuke and she took the swing first. "Pull me higher Sasuke!" They laughed until Sasuke saw a pretty butterfly and tried to catch it.

As Sora was about to look back, she asked Sasuke to push her again. Instead, a random stranger came and pushed her out of the swing. Sora hit the ground hard. "That hurts. Sasuke what was that for?" She looks and sees a man looking at her with disgusted eyes. "Look here. A disgusting rodent playing. Why did the village even bother having a filthy kid if it brings worry to our home". Sora cries and Sasuke comes in to defend her. "Why are you picking on my friend. She wasn't trying to hurt anyone". "You see little boy, this little girl is not a human, but she is…" As he was about to blurt out Sora's identity, Itachi throws a kunai at him. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size. You can't blurt out stuff like that and if you do, I will tell on the hokage". The man walks off and they all go home.

"Sora is someone hurting you. You have scratches on your legs". "Some guy pushed me then called me names". "Don't listen to them. Its people like him that hurt our reputation as a village". "Lady Rika, can I go get something at my friend's house". "Okay, but don't take long". Sora was about to enter the Uchiha house until she peered out the window and saw Sasuke and his family being together with happiness. Sora looked sad and decided to take off. _Why can't I have a family like Sasuke's._ Sora goes home and enters the kitchen. "Lady Rika, who are my real parents?" Lady Rika looked worried because she didn't know what to tell Sora.

That's it. I hope you like it please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Long Path of Nowhere

"Well. Who are my real parents?" Lady Rika could not explain how to admit about Sora's birth, so instead she tells Sora something else. "All I can say is that your birth parents are not around, which leaves me to fill the spot missing in your heart. Right now, the only thing that matters is to look on ahead and be happy with what you have. I do care about you Sora, but there will be someone who can love you more than I will ever do and then you will discover the meaning of true love". Sora smiled and went off to play with Sasuke feeling hopeful that she will have the family she wants someday. "Since I've been the one who picks the games, why don't you pick out what you want to do Sora". "I got it". Sora and Sasuke go off to the field of flowers and make a bunch of flower necklaces. Sasuke has a hard time making his while Sora makes her own.

"I thought we were going to play something fun, not play flowers. This stuff is to girly for me". "Oh Sasuke. You're so funny. Here I made this for you. Lady Rika taught me how to do it. I think it looks good on you". Sora smiles as Sasuke gets humiliated with flowers on his head.

A couple of years passed and Sora is now in the academy with Sasuke. She goes to school with a cutout dark blue shirt and white shorts. Her hair is a lot like Sasuke's, but longer in the back. Sasuke was wearing a black sweat shirt with white shorts and was hesitant to do his best in order to prove to his father that he is as good as Itachi. You could say that Sora and Sasuke look like twins, but Sasuke was more serious in his studies that he does not sit next to Sora because he wants to focus.

They walk home after school and Sasuke disgusted with the girls, tells Sora to keep their presents. "Why give me their flowers if they are for you?" "I don't want them, but you can have them, besides they look better on you than me". "I think you should give them to your mom because they're pretty just like her". The next day, Sora walks over to Sasuke's house and is followed by Orochimaru. Sora gets startled and looks to see who is in the back, but no one is there. As she approaches the Uchiha house, she sees Itachi with his Anbu outfit. "Hello Itachi". "Hello Sora". "Are you going on a mission". "Well you could say that. I have to go". As Itachi was about to take off he blurts out something. "By the way, please look after Sasuke, he's going to need you". Itachi doesn't look back and leaves quietly.

Sora was concerned, but tries not to let it bother her. The next day, Lady Rika talks with one of the neighbors and Sora overhears the conversation. "Its true. All the Uchiha are dead and the only one alive is that boy Sasuke. Itachi killed everyone". "That's terrible". Sora gets scared and runs to Sasuke's place and once she gets there, she sees Sasuke crying on the ground with blood splattered around. Sora thinks about what Itachi said to her and knew that she had to take care of Sasuke no matter what. _Oh Sasuke why did Itachi do this to you._ They cry together the entire day.

It was late at night and as Sora was about to leave, Sasuke stops her. "Please stay here Sora. I won't sleep unless you are here with me". "Okay, but let me go talk to Lady Rika first". Sora never mentioned to Lady Rika about Sasuke so she tells her as a friend instead of he. Sasuke and Sora sleep on the bed and Sora turns around the corner to sleep. Sasuke grabs a hold of Sora and together they fall asleep. Years passed and they were now 9 years old, but Sasuke continues to sleep with Sora in bed. Sasuke was wearing a black shirt with black shorts while Sora wore a dark blue shirt that looked like a dress, but wasn't and dark shorts. They were going to school and were about to challenge others. Sasuke was going up against Naruto and as usual, the girls cheer for him while Sora feels sympathy for Naruto after seeing him always getting shut out by others.

Sasuke looks at Sora and gets irritated that she pays more attention to Naruto then him. He understands that they both do not know who their parents are, but Sasuke gets jealous that she looks at him even though she does not have a crush on him. What Sasuke doesn't know is that Sora gets jealous when the girls approach him. One day, Sasuke and Sora woke up from a nap and see Lady Rika standing there. "Sora. How could you sleep with a boy in bed you know that this is not lady like at all". "Lady Rika. I'm sorry, buy Sasuke and I haven't done anything crazy, besides it helps him feel better". Sasuke leaves so that Sora can explain herself, but she feels ashamed that she went behind Lady Rika's back. "I'm sorry Lady Rika, but Sasuke is the only friend I have and I wanted to be there for him because his family is gone. I promise I won't do anything crazy with Sasuke until I get bigger".

"I know you feel horrible, but you are going to live on your own when you are 12 and I want you to be responsible". By the time Sora was 12, she lived on her own since she was mature enough to take care of her own. She wears a cutout dark blue shirt with a black top covered inside of it and black shorts. Sora and Sasuke are now 12 and ready to take on missions.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Sasuke's Intentions

Now that Sasuke and Sora are now 12 they both have to work in teams in order to go on missions. Sora's hair is now longer like Sasuke's mother and wears a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a black top under the sleeveless shirt. She has black wristbands and dark black shorts with her headband on her waist. Sasuke is wearing his outfit like in the Naruto show. You know the dark blue shirt and the white shorts. As Sora was about to head to the academy, she sees Sasuke and they walk together to the academy.

"Do you think we will be in a team together". "I hope so. I find everyone annoying". They walk to the academy and sit apart to see what will happen. The girls start fighting to see who can sit with Sasuke and Naruto comes over and accidentally kiss each other. Sora looks to see what was going on and is shocked to see that Sasuke had his first kiss with Naruto. The girls got mad and were seated down to hear what teams they were on. Sasuke got stuck with Naruto and Sakura, while Sora got stuck with 2 random guys she has never talked much with. After the teams were chosen, they had a recess to wait for their sensei.

Sasuke was upset that he was with the most annoying people and wished Sora was with him. "Sasuke. We won't be together that much". "Yeah". Sora met with 2 boys named Yuki and Lais. Yuki has blue hair in a ponytail and Lais has spiky brown hair. Their impression on Sora was that they thought she was cute. "Man I wish we got Kakashi. I heard that guy is so cool and strong", says Yuki. "I heard Gai is strong too, but overwhelming". Days passed and Sora and her team have not been on difficult missions, but mostly cleaning the village. Their sensei would be sick all the time, but the next day, Sora's team would be working with Kakashi's.

Naruto and his team waited a while for Kakashi to appear, but today, Kakashi shows up early today. "Kakashi-sensei what brings you here early today?" says Naruto. "Well I'm here because today we will be working with another team and you 6 will be on the lookout for criminals running from jail". "What team is that?" "Its team 12". Sasuke was shocked because Sora was in that team. Sora shows up with her squad and they look for runaway prisoners to finish the mission. "All right. We will split in 2 teams of 3. Sakura, I want you to be with Yuki and Lais. Sora you will be with Sasuke and Naruto". "Kakashi-sensei, why can't I be with Sasuke and Naruto? Its simple as that". "Well Sakura since you and Naruto get into fits I think Sora can gently handle Naruto and not punch him out. Besides, Yuki is very smart and Lais has good eyesight. We need to get these prisoners out of harms way".

Sakura gets mad that she could not be with Sasuke, but Sasuke gets relieved that he can finally be with Sora. The teams head out and Naruto tries to be on the look out closely in order to impress everyone. "Hmmm Naruto thinks he's so cool trying to impress us, but he's looking for trouble". "Don't worry Sasuke we got this". A couple of men rundown the hills and Naruto and Sasuke fight them. Naruto was about to hit one of the prisoners until a prisoner tries to stab Naruto. Sasuke tries to get him out until he gets cut by the weapon on his arm. "Sasuke are you okay? Oh no. Your arm is cut we have to bandage it fast". "Hey Sora. I'll take care of those guys. You take care of Sasuke". "Okay".

As Sora was going through her bag she sees that Sasuke was turning red. "Sasuke you are burning up. Don't worry my herbs and cream will help you get better". Sora puts a wet blanket on Sasuke's head while taking his headband off and puts herbal cream on the wound with a big leaf to heal it. As she tries to heal Sasuke's big cut, Sasuke looks up at Sora with a blush. "Sora. I never knew you were good at this". "Lady Rika taught me how to heal wounds". She finishes bandaging Sasuke's arm and puts on a bright smile for him. Sasuke could not help but put on a smile on his face which he rarely does. "Sora I… I'm glad you're here with me". "Me too". Sasuke tries to get up to Sora's face and kisses her on the lips! Sora let go of the kiss and is in shock. "Sorry, but I couldn't help myself Sora". Sora grabs Sasuke and walk to find Naruto. Naruto and the others have already caught all the prisoners and are shocked to see Sasuke hurt.

"Sasuke are you okay? I was so worried about you. Here let me carry you. Thanks Sora for taking care of him", says Sakura. "Sakura I'm fine. Sora took care of it all I don't need help walking". Sakura hugs Sasuke, while Sasuke tries to get her to move. Sora starts to get a little jealous and decides to leave. "Kakashi-sensei I'll go home. We caught all the prisoners so I'll go now. Sasuke looks at Sora and tries to get to her, but Sakura won't leave him alone. A few hours later, Sora was about to sleep until something was knocking on her window. She checks to see that Sasuke was there.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" "I wanted to thank you for healing me and have another sleepover with you. We haven't slept with each other in a long while". "Sure". Sasuke and Sora lie in bed and hold each other. "Sasuke. I'm glad you're here with me". "Me too". He kisses her forehead and falls asleep.

That's it folks. Next chapter will be more dramatic. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Jealousy is the Answer

It was morning already and Sora awakens from her sleep. "Was it a dream? Was Sasuke really here with me?" "Good morning. I thought you would never wake up. Its 9am and we have to get ready for our mission today". "What we have a mission today?" "Yeah. Kakashi told me Sakura is sick so you have to fill in her spot for today". Sora and Sasuke meet up with Naruto; however, Kakashi showed up late as usual and shows up in 2 hours. The team work to tame a wild bear. "I think you guys have it besides Sasuke will probably take care of the bear". "Hmm. Sasuke always does all the work. When do I have a chance to prove to you that I'm the greatest Kakashi-sensei"? "Well show me Naruto". The 3 head out and discover the bear eating food from a tree.

"Alright. Naruto I want you to play decoy for the bear while Sora will try to tie the bear and I'll kick the bear until it passes out". "Who put you in charge?" "Hmmm. Just listen to what I say loser". Naruto charges and tries to handle the bear on his own. The bear notices and stands up to attack Naruto leaving Sasuke to take care of his mess. This time, Naruto uses his shadow clone jutsu to attack the bear and with an Uzumaki Barrage, the bear lands on his back and gets his stomach pumped by Naruto's kick. Naruto has taken down the bear and Kakashi congratulates him. "Wow Naruto you sure did a good job and for that we will go to the grill and celebrate for your hard work. Its on me. Besides, I think you deserve it". Sora thanks Naruto for his bravery and Sasuke starts to get really jealous. "Good job Naruto. You'll soon be strong enough to be a hokage one day if you keep training".

Naruto thanks Sora and tells her that he'll give all his food to her leaving Sasuke to his breaking point. "Leave Sora alone Naruto. You don't have to push her and she should choose for herself not you". "For your information Sasuke I wasn't pushing Sora and I was trying to be a friend to her unlike you". "Oh yeah. You're still a loser". "Guys come on lets not fight. We just got a full score on the mission and we should be grateful", says Sora. Sasuke gets irritated and decides to go home. "Where are you going Sasuke", says Kakashi. "I'm going home. I don't need to celebrate". Sora feels sorry for Sasuke and wonders how she can make it better for him.

Sasuke tries to go to sleep, but can't stop thinking about Sora and his brother Itachi. He has so much on his mind, he gets stunned when he sees Sora out the window. "What are you doing here Sora?" "I just made you something to eat. You missed the dinner and you seem very sad today?" Sasuke thanks Sora for trying to put a smile on his face when he sees his favorite foods which are rice balls and tomatoes. They sleep on Sasuke's bed and talk in the morning. "So your going on community service with Sakura and Ino huh?" "Yeah. I hope the kids aren't as mean as the adults in the village". "Hmm. Don't pay attention. They're losers. Worse than Naruto, but do not tell him I said that".

The next day, Sora goes to the hospital and helps baby sit the kids along with Sakura and Ino. "I can't believe they made us take care of these kids. They are not fun to be around", says Ino. "Well we're not having any luck, but Sora seems to have it easy. Almost every kid wants to be around her", says Sakura. Sora was running with the children and holding babies all day with a smile on her face. Sora didn't have any trouble with the children and they liked playing with her. One child said their mother was here to pick them up. "Here is your mother sweetheart". "Mommy guess what? Sora is my new friend and she is fun". "Sweetie I want you to wait outside will you I need to talk to this young lady". The little girl left and the mother approached Sora. "Your daughter was fun to play. You are lucky to have her in your family". The mother hit Sora and she landed on the ground. "Sora!" says Sakura. "I can't believe the hokage allowed a disgusting slime like you touch our children. They don't need to be around people like you who infect this village". Sora started to cry a little and Sakura and Ino tried to defend her.

"Hey don't pick on Sora. She is a nice person and if you can't see it then you are so immature". Sora leaves the hospital before anyone noticed and cries not understanding why people are treating her like this. In the shadows, lies Orochimaru peeping on Sora. Sora goes home and cries a little on top of her bed until she hears Sasuke coming in. "Hmmm. You didn't take long at the hospital. What happened?" Sasuke approached Sora closely and saw the red scratch on her cheek that the lady slapped her at. "Who hurt you Sora? Whoever did this will pay". "Its not important Sasuke, besides I had fun taking care of the kids. It made me want to have children when I get older someday. Maybe… start a family". Sasuke touches Sora's cheek softly and holds her in his arms as she cries quietly. "I just want to be happy, but the people make it impossible to do it. They always make it hard to be around them". "It doesn't matter what they want from you. I am the only one you can count on to be there for you Sora. You will live for me and yourself. You have a purpose". In all the times Sora has been with Sasuke, he never shows his real emotions to anyone other than Sora, nor has he ever hugged anyone other than his family.

A couple of weeks passed and Sasuke has made it to the Chunin exams, but Sora didn't make it to the fighting rounds. Sasuke has gotten a curse mark from Orochimaru and has been out of the hospital to train for his match with Gaara. After the Sand Village attacked the Leaf and the third hokage has died, little did they know what was in store for Sasuke and Sora after these events occurred.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - The Return of Itachi

Ever since Naruto defeated Gaara and saved Sakura and everyone around him, Sasuke has been training nonstop. He wears his black Uchiha clothing from the match with Gaara and holds a grudge against Naruto. "Sasuke if you keep pushing yourself, you'll get your body to not function properly". "It doesn't matter. I need to be stronger to beat Naruto and him!" Sora was shocked that Sasuke hasn't forgotten about his brother Itachi since he killed his clan. "Maybe you should forget about Itachi and move on. If he really is worthless you should not pay attention to him anymore". Sasuke gives Sora an annoyed look and continues to train while Sora lays on the grass looking at the sky. Sasuke decides to join her by laying next to her. "I didn't mean to be mad at you. I swore to avenge my clan and kill Itachi in order to punish him for killing them. I hope I can do that someday". "I know you will someday".

That same day Sasuke sees Itachi trying to capture Naruto. He places a genjutsu on Sasuke and wipes him out cold. He returns to the village and is sent to the hospital. Sora was at the hospital when she heard the news that Sasuke had been knocked out by Itachi. She goes to the emergency room and sees Sasuke unconscious and not in the right mind. "Sasuke! Sasuke! What happened? Say something please". Sasuke looked at the ground blankly without moving any part of his body. Sora cried and hugged Sasuke until one of the nurses told her that they need to take care of him. Sora looked at Sasuke one more time only to see him staring at nothing. She waited until Sora was allowed to see Sasuke and goes inside his room. He was sleeping and Sora sits on the chair putting her hand his face. Sasuke's whole body shook when she put her hand on his face and it also sent shivers in Sora as tears started to stream on her face. She remembers the time when Sasuke and Sora were at a bridge before he was about to go into the Chunin exams and was training with Kakashi.

Flashback:

"It sure is a beautiful day to look at such a beautiful pond. I can't believe you're going up against that scary sand guy. Is your curse mark bothering you now?" "Not much. I probably won't come out well after fighting Gaara, but I'll make sure this day counts as a sign that I'll beat him". They look at each other for a while until Sasuke smiles a little and looks away. Sora blushes and it causes Sasuke to blush even more turning red. Sora looks away too, feeling a little excited until Sasuke touches her hand, but looks at him slowly. She sees Sasuke moving closer to her face until Sora realizes that he was trying to kiss her. Sasuke was shaking when he was kissing her, so Sora leans closer and they end up kissing each other. Sasuke puts his arms around Sora's hips and continues to kiss Sora until they let go a few seconds later to get some air. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me, but you won't tell anyone okay Sora". "Okay".

End of flashback.

Sora tries to kiss Sasuke again, but realizes that it won't help solve anything so she touches his hand. "Sasuke, I promise I'll take care of you. I hope you get better. I wanted to tell you that I…". Sakura appears and cries hysterically when she sees Sasuke on the bed. Luckily for Sora, she knew that she was coming so she hid in the closet so she won't get involved with Sakura's childish words. "Oh Sasuke. Who would do something like this to you". She cries all through the day and Sora cries a little while hiding. Almost a week has passed and Sasuke was finally cured from the genjutsu that Itachi placed once Tsunade returned to the village. Sakura hugs him and Sora gets a little jealous while hiding in the closet. Sasuke looks surprised to see his team first rather than Sora.

Once Team 7 left, Sora opens the door and wakes up Sasuke from his nap. "Sora what are you doing here. I thought you weren't allowed to be in here". "I'm not, but I wanted to see you really bad. I'm sorry I only came for a bit, but Sakura was here and I didn't want to bother her". "Hmm. Don't worry". "He's back isn't he?" Sasuke looked away angry that Itachi was here to get Naruto and cause damage. Two days after Sasuke got out of the hospital, he was sent on a mission with Kakashi due to the fact that he could not be around Naruto or else Sasuke would start throwing fits. Naruto and Sakura took care of a little girl, but got captured and Sasuke beat the crap out of the guy once he mentioned how Sasuke wasn't worth killing. It made him think about Itachi saying those words and whopped the guy's face even when blood went all over his face and hands until Kakashi stepped in to stop him. Sasuke gets angry and leaves his team without looking back.

Kakashi follows Sasuke realizing that Itachi had put the seeds of hatred in him and wanted to make sure that Sasuke was home safe. He spots Sasuke entering a house… Sora's house. "What's Sasuke doing over there?" Kakashi leaves thinking that Sasuke will be all right since he knew Sora was kind and gentle with people. "Sasuke what are you doing here and why are you covered in blood?" "it's a long story, but I rather be here. I'll clean myself in the bathroom". He takes off his headband and sandals then washes his face. As he was about to get into bed, he feels weak when Sora shows up smiling. He couldn't resist, so he gets close to her and holds her in his arms. "Sasuke what's wrong. You've been in and out of it this past month since Itachi put that jutsu on you". "I don't know, but I just need a hug right now". Sora isn't good at showing her emotions with Sasuke, but decides to hug him back while Sasuke kisses her on the lips again. They sleep in bed together and snuggle. They don't know what made them act this way, but each of them knows that they have deep emotions for each other, but Sasuke and Sora knew that they were slowly falling in love. Sasuke and Sora smile at each other and hold on to each other with their arms wrapped around their chests while falling asleep a few minutes later.

Well Merry Christmas guys. I've been really busy with work so I did 2 stories today. Thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Path of Revenge

Sasuke was sent on a mission with Sora's team today and they were to drop off some water boxes at the next town. "All right, you 4 will drop off the water boxes at the next town. I'll check on you guys in a couple of hours. If anything goes wrong I will get angry", says Kakashi looking at Sasuke with warning eyes. Kakashi leaves and the 4 people walk to the water boxes. "I think we should bring the water boxes together and watch each other's backs so no one gets hurt. If so, we can get this mission done fast", says Sasuke. "Gee Sasuke who made you the boss of the team. I know that you are on Kakashi's team, but you are not the boss of us", says Yuki. "I know, but I don't have time for this boring mission. I got stuff to do". "Guys come on, lets get the water boxes and follow Sasuke's plan so that we can get this done. There's no need to argue", says Sora. Yuki and Sasuke turn their heads and the 4 of them go off to turn in the water boxes at the next town.

Yuki was close by Sora at the front and tries to look at her closely while Sasuke starts to question Yuki's actions. As they take a break, Sora checks to see how far they are while Sasuke, Yuki, and Lais sit down to rest. "Hey Lais, I think I'm going to ask Sora on a date". "Really? Good luck. She's way out of your league and not to mention, she's really cute". Sasuke gets irritated and could not help himself, but growl at the 2 guys. "Hmm. Can you guys shut up and focus on other things. We still need to focus on the mission and not girls". "Well Sasuke why don't you hold your big ego and stay out of my business huh?" Sasuke walks off and Sora returns to tell the boys that they are 2 miles close. As they are about to turn in the boxes, Yuki asks Sora if she wants to go out with him. "I don't know. We're too young to be going out". "Come on Sora, you live on your own and you can do whatever you want". "Just shut up! Leave Sora alone. If she does not want to go out with you then she shouldn't be pressured to do so". "I don't know what's up with you Sasuke, but you are really annoying today". "Oh yeah. Why don't you come here and I'll put the annoying in you". "Come on guys lets not fight. It really isn't fair. Yuki you should be nicer to Sasuke, he's going through a lot right now". "Why should I bother. Sasuke is a loser who cares about himself and not anyone else". Sasuke walks off wanting to be alone. "You didn't have to be mean to Sasuke. You need to apologize". Lais agrees, but Yuki does not want to do it, so Sora decides on something else.

Alone at the pond, Sasuke looks at the water and remembers the traumatic event when Itachi put the genjutsu on him. As he gets angrier, Yuki comes over to talk to him. "Hey Sasuke I want to apologize for what I said. I know it was messed up, but I regret saying those things". "Hmmm. Why should I listen to you anyway. You're annoying and don't deserve to be with Sora". "I'm sorry. I know what's going on. You are mad that Itachi beat you up and want revenge on him. Why don't we shake hands". As Yuki was trying to get Sasuke's hand, Sasuke punches Yuki in the face and he falls down on the ground. "Hmmm. You're a loser and useless to me. You are a waste of my time. Look at you crying with those sad eyes". Sasuke looks at Yuki with a grin and out of the bush comes Lais and the real Yuki. "Sasuke. What the hell is wrong with you. Do you have any idea what you just did", says Lais.

Sasuke is shocked to see that there are 2 Yukis, but could not understand why there would be 2. The fake Yuki disappears and Sora was the one playing the fake with a substitution jutsu. "What is this? Sora why?" "Sora are you okay? Oh man, you look really hurt". "Its fine. Its all my fault. I was trying to help Yuki". Sora's cheek was red and swollen from Sasuke's punch. "Sora. I…I..I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know what to do"? Sora looks at Sasuke with sympathy and tells him that she forgives him. "It's okay Sasuke". Sasuke gives Sora a hug and much to Yuki and Lais's expression, it was the first time they saw Sasuke actually hugging a girl. Sasuke looks at Sora with a sad face and holds her again. The 2 go to the hospital to get Sora's cheek healed. "What happened to your cheek", says one of the nurses. "I fell down on a rock", as she looks at Sasuke. When they got out of the room, Sasuke apologizes again. Kakashi appears.

"I heard from Lais and Yuki that you 2 were here, what happened and why were you 2 in the hospital?" Sora tries to backup Sasuke. "I fell on my cheek, but I'm fine. Sasuke was really nice to bring me here". Kakashi looks at Sasuke with angry eyes. "Sasuke, come with me I need to have a talk with you. Sorry Sora, but I have to go now. Take care". "Bye Kakashi, bye Sasuke". "Sasuke, What did I tell you about your anger. I know you're mad at Itachi and want to avenge Naruto, but you can't take out all your anger out on everyone. You hit a girl and not just a girl, but someone as nice as Sora. You should feel ashamed". "I do, but I apologized to her many times and she forgave me". "If you punch Sora again I will punish you got that". "Hmmm. Whatever". While Sora walks home, she goes into an alley and sees a group of men closing her path. "What's a piece of trash walking around in this area huh?" "I'm sorry, I'll walk somewhere else". Sora tries to run, but one of the guys tries to grab her.

Sora tries to run, but they block her way so she uses fireball jutsu that she learned from Sasuke to distract the men. Sora kicks some of the guys, but one of them grabs her hair. "It looks like your out of options". As Sora was about to grab her kunai to cut loose Kakashi appears and attacks the guys. "Thanks Kakashi I don't know how much I'll owe you, but thank you". "Its no problem now go home safe okay". Sora goes home and as she walks home, she feels someone close to her. She checks, but no one is there. In the shadows, Orochimaru looks at Sora with devious eyes, hoping to get a hold of her.

Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Leaving It All Behind

It has been a couple of days since Sasuke had met Itachi and so far things are not going normal the way it should be. Sasuke got hurt on a mission and his anger with Naruto has increased to the point that they were fighting at the hospital roof. Kakashi was able to stop the fight and Sasuke leaves until he ties Sasuke in a tree. Kakashi leaves Sasuke and he thinks about his failure to avenge his brother and get stronger than Naruto. He then thought about leaving until he saw Sora walking by and puts his head down thinking about her and his teammates.

Then, the Sound 4 attack Sasuke and offer him power if he decides to leave the village. Sasuke activates his curse mark and still gets thrown to the ground. It was then, that Sasuke knew he had to leave the village in order to kill Itachi. The Sound 4 leave and Sasuke decides to leave by tomorrow so that he can tell Sora about his decision. He walks to her house and before entering Sasuke thinks of all the times they had together since they were kids and the kisses they had.

"Sora I wish you can see how much suffering I'm going through. You're the only one I can talk about anything".

Sasuke throws rocks at Sora's window until she appears.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

"Meet me at the park on the first bench alright?"

"Okay".

Sora walks slowly to the park as if she knew something bad was about to happen at anytime. She sees Sasuke without his ninja tools, a headband, and no wristbands. "You're here. I've been wanting to tell you something. Please sit down". The crickets were chirping and it was a bright moon out today, but Sora felt something was wrong with Sasuke.

"What's wrong Sasuke? You have been acting strange all this time".

"I am going to leave the village tomorrow".

"But why? What about your team Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi? What about being a Chunin? What about moving on? What about me? If you leave, I'll be alone with no one".

"Then come with me. I want you to come and we can get stronger".

"I can't. What about my team? Yuki and Lais will be all alone".

"You don't have much to live here for. You're better off with me. Besides, everyone has treated you horrible, so why bother being here if they'll keep hurting you". Sora stands up an starts crying. "I don't want you to go Sasuke. We are needed here and people care about us. I can't Sasuke I… I …" As Sora was about to confess her love to Sasuke, she couldn't because she did not want to show her weak side in front of Sasuke. "Sasuke I…I'll miss you". Sasuke gets a little disappointed because he wanted to hear her say I love you, but Sora didn't and questioned his feelings.

Sora trembles and cries hysterically until Sasuke gets up and disappears. She wonders where he went until she feels his presence behind her. "Sora. I'm glad you were the only person that stood by me from the beginning and never left. You are special and I'll miss you too. But if you don't go, that's fine". Sora turns around and Sasuke holds out his hand to feel her face. "I've never seen you cry this much". "Sasuke". Sasuke holds Sora's hips and wraps his arms around her back and kisses her on the lips. She kisses him back and Sasuke reaches her hair. The kiss lasted for a long time.

"Let's go to your house. Its late".

They go to Sora's house and Sasuke carries Sora onto her bed. He grabs a blanket and puts it around them. Sasuke wraps Sora around him and gets close to her face. She looks at him with sad eyes and Sasuke starts to kiss Sora again. Sora kisses him back only to be touched by the butt by Sasuke.

"Sasuke what are you doing. We can't. We are too young".

"Sorry, but I thought you wanted to since I'm leaving".

Sora touches his forehead and they sleep into each other's arms, but Sora wakes up a couple minutes later.

"Sasuke. What I wanted to say at the park was that I love you. I have loved you since the first time we kissed. You are strong, smart, cute, and always knew how to make me happy. If we never see each other its fine, but you are the only person I consider my family and I love you more than anything".

Sora gets close to Sasuke's chest, but little did she know that Sasuke heard the whole thing and smiled. _Thank you Sora._

I got a really bad review today. It said that this story is disgusting and that I should go kill myself. Just so you know, I don't like SasuSaku, but if you hate this story than don't read it. Please no cyber bullying. Thanks for reading and please no threatening comments.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Goodbye For Now

It was morning all ready and Sora had woken up from her sleep, but as she woke up Sasuke was gone

"Sasuke where are you? Oh no, he left".

"No. I'm still here. I needed to get my stuff. I made breakfast for us".

Sasuke and Sora head to the kitchen to eat breakfast, but neither said a word since today was the day that Sasuke was leaving. They did not eat much, so they prepared to say goodbye once they went outside. Sasuke felt nervous about leaving the village and saw Sora frowning and holding back tears. Sasuke got his headband and offered to leave it to Sora.

"No. You keep it. Besides, you can look at it and think of me and everyone in the village".

"Hmmm. I guess. So…I guess this is it. I'll miss you. You have been kind, gentle, caring, soft, understanding, and a beautiful person to be around with. Thanks Sora, I'm glad you understand".

Sora was shocked to hear all those words, almost as if Sasuke heard what she said about him last night. She wanted to cry, but couldn't.

"Goodbye Sasuke".

"I will miss your smile. If you ever want to find me, I'll be on the far west. Goodbye Sora".

As Sasuke left Sora, he decided to leave at the night where he spotted Sakura. He ignores her love for him and leaves with the sound 4. Sasuke fought Naruto, but managed to get away after they collided. Sasuke left to go to Orochimaru's hideout injured and looked at a picture of Sora that he was hiding in his ripped shirt. Sasuke arrived at the hideout and changed his clothes in order to heal his body from the fight with Naruto.

Back at the hospital, Naruto was trying to recover from his fight with Sasuke. He and Sakura talk about getting Sasuke back together and Sora hears from the door behind. _I feel bad for them, maybe no I shouldn't tell them where Sasuke is._

When Sora was about to enter her house, she spots Kakashi from her left side.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you some questions about Sasuke. Did he tell you he was leaving?"

"No. He never did. I'm surprised as you are. I miss him".

"Well. Okay. I'll see you later".

A few hours passed and Naruto and Sakura were at Sora's doorstep wanting some answers.

"Naruto, Sakura. What are you guys doing here?"

"We want answers about Sasuke. Do you know where he is? I know you and Sasuke have a close relationship, but please tell us where he is?", says Naruto.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since last week", lied Sora.

"Please tell us where Sasuke is. I miss him so much. If he's not here with us, we'll be all alone. I love Sasuke and I wish he was here so that I can hold him in my arms and get rid of all the pain he has", says Sakura.

Sora gets jealous and could not hold back anymore.

"How could you say that? You don't know anything about Sasuke's life! You weren't there when his brother killed his family and you weren't there when he had nightmares and needed to be calmed down. I had to sleep with him in bed to make him feel safe and relax. He didn't ask for his family to go away. It was hard for him and I had to be the one to take care of him and support him".

Sora cries and Naruto pats her on the back as he and Sakura leave. She knew that she had no purpose to stay at the village, so Sora packs up and leaves to find Sasuke or else she would carry the burden of Sasuke's secret.

 _I'm sorry Naruto, Sakura, Yuki, Lais, and Kakashi, but I had to leave. I promise I'll take care of Sasuke, even if it kills me. That's why I must leave._

Sora heads to the gate late at night and heads to Orochimaru's hideout. Back at the hideout, Orochimaru senses that someone was coming here and goes outside to take care of it.

Thanks for reading. Again, if you guys hate it , then don't read it. Please leave a review to see what I can do better and hope you have a good day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - No Place To Run

As Sora left the village, she decides to camp out at a grass area while she realizes that its too dark to see anything. The following morning she gets up and walks to the forest where the sun was shining brightly. Sora saw a bunch of rabbits getting close to her as they wanted to get some food.

"Aww look at the cute bunnies. Here you can have some of my bread if you'd like".

Sora continues to walk until she feels a rough, cold wind brushing her face. She then hears a screechy laugh circling the trees. All the animals, especially the squirrels ran fast.

"Hello. Who is there?"

Suddenly, leaves start to circle themselves and a dark figure appears in front of Sora.

"I know who you are. You are Orochimaru. Please tell me where Sasuke is".

Orochimaru speaks. "Well what do we have here. A lost little girl wanting dear Sasuke. I'll tell you where he is if you fight me".

Sora throws a bunch of kunai, but Orochimaru dodges it and tries to stretch his way to Sora. Sora quickly dodges and uses a hand sign. Orochimaru throws a hit, but Sora uses a substitution jutsu to distract him. She then uses fireball jutsu on Orochimaru, but since Orochimaru is one of the legendary Sanin, he quickly dodges it and leaps in the air. Sora falls to the ground tired from fighting, but once Orochimaru tries to get another hit, she uses chidori. It hits Orochimaru's stomach, but he was able to get away from it. Sora then breathes heavily.

"Hahaha. You learn so fast from Sasuke. You are strong, but not at Sasuke's level".

Then, Orochimaru stretches his head and Sora tries to dodge it, but is in fear until Orochimaru bites the back of her neck. Sora is in great pain that she realized that Orochimaru has placed a curse mark on her neck.

"Ooowww. This pain is awful. Why did you do this?"

"I only wanted to test your strength. The hideout isn't far from here, just go straight that way if you can. If you survive all the way, I'll let you be one of my trainees. So long, Sora. Hahahaha".

Sora falls to the ground in pain from the curse mark that Orochimaru had given her. It was burning from her skin, that she could not stop yelling. At this point she wanted to give up, but she could not think straight with the burn that consumed her chakra. The animals saw Sora on the ground and tried to get her up. She thought about her purpose and realized that she needed to go after Sasuke, so Sora gets up, grabs her kunai, and crawls her way to Orochimaru's hideout with the pain still burning in her neck.

Meanwhile at Orochimaru's hideout, Sasuke finishes his training and goes outside to get some air. He sits on a rock and pulls out a picture of Sora, smiling and feeling sad that she was not here. He decides to go back inside and sleep, but Sasuke isn't able to sleep without Sora by her side. He misses her and wants to feel her soft skin on his hands. At the other room, Kabuto senses a person coming to the hideout and checks to see who it is.

As he goes outside, Kabuto sees a girl crawling her way to the hideout with not much energy left. She falls to the ground and with some energy left she says something.

"Please…help me. I…need help. I need…to find him".

She passes out. Kabuto checks her pulse and as he does, he sees that Orochimaru has placed a curse mark like Sasuke's on the back of her neck.

"What did Lord Orochimaru do to this girl. No matter, I have to check and heal her".

Kabuto felt this strange feeling with this girl in his hands, but he could not help but find her innocent when seeing her. He heals her and is shocked that she was able to survive the curse mark just as Sasuke and Anko did. _This girl looks like an Uchiha. Could it be one of Orochimaru's failed experiments he was talking about?_ Kabuto finishes healing her and she wakes up, opening her eyes slowly.

"Where am I? Am I in Orochimaru's hideout?"

"Yes you are. What dragged you over here to get to this place?"

"I was…looking for my friend. Have you seen him? His… name is…Sasuke. I'm still tired I have…to…"

"Don't worry he's here. Just get some rest okay".

Sora goes back to sleep and Kabuto leaves in order to inform Sasuke that Sora had been looking for him. He enters Sasuke's room and tries to talk to him smoothly since Sasuke can be stubborn to talk too.

"Did you get any rest Sasuke? I didn't mean to wake you up, but something came up".

"Whatever it is, it can wait. I haven't been able to sleep since I came here. What do you want huh!"

"There's a girl with raven, black, long hair with a blue blouse on the other room looking for you. She's very beat up and exhausted".

"No! Can it be! Where is she?"

"She's at the other room Sasuke. I just told you. She's sleeping so its best not to wake her up. It took her a lot of chakra to come here".

Sasuke gets up and runs to the room where Sora might be in. He sees Sora lying on a bed with her eyes closed. He gets a chair and sits by her bedside. Sasuke puts his hand on her cheek and begins to smile a little until he sees black marks at the back of her neck. Sasuke gets a closer look to see that Sora has the same curse mark as he does and starts to get very angry inside. Sasuke was about to leave until Sora opens her eyes again to see who was touching her.

"Hmm. Sasuke is that you? It is!" She hugs him with excitement. "I missed you so much. I'm glad I made it".

"Its good to see you again. How did you get here?"

"I don't remember, but I walked here and that's all I can remember. I'm tired and hurt everywhere. I think I'll sleep a little longer".

"All right".

Sasuke leaves Sora's room and heads to Orochimaru and as he enters, Sasuke activates his Sharingan.

"Sasuke. What brings you here?"

"I want you to answer me. What the hell were you thinking about giving Sora that curse mark in her body? She could have died. You better answer me or else I'll kill you".

That's it for this chapter. The next chapters might go fast, but it is a genjutsu after all. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - A New Goal

Sasuke was standing in front of Orochimaru lying in his bed and wanted answers.

"Well. Why did you give her that curse mark".

"I just thought she needed a power up. She made it here by herself, so why not give her power. She needs it anyway".

If Sora ends up dead, you'll end up dead next".

Sasuke leaves the room and checks to see if Sora is doing better. Sora was still tired from all the energy she went through to get here, so Sasuke scoots over on her side to get some sleep. The next day, Sora had woken up with enough energy to get up and move. She eats breakfast and tries to find Sasuke, but Kabuto tells her that he went out training.

"Oh. I wonder what should I do?"

"Maybe I can teach you medical jutsu".

"Okay".

A few hours passed and Kabuto leaves to have an important meeting with Orochimaru.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about Lord Orochimaru?"

"Its Sora. Her smiling around my place is making me sick. I think its time I tell her the truth about her real background".

"What do you mean?"

Orochimaru gets out pictures of a baby experiment from the bottom of his bed. In the pictures, it shows a baby laying on a table and another with wires on its body.

"What is this? Is this Sora?"

"Yes it is. I used Madara Uchiha's chakra and cells in order to create the ultimate power; however, the baby could not be able to accept the cells making it into a normal person with no Uchiha traits. This baby also became a girl and only looks like an Uchiha, but is far from being related to one".

"So Sora never had parents and was created by you.? But why is she doing moves like an Uchiha?"

"I don't know, but she seems to have luck on her side".

"Okay. I'll bring her over here".

Kabuto came to Sora's room and asked to come with her. As she does, Sora sees Orochimaru with a grin on his face.

"Sora. There's something I found out about you. I know the existence of you and how you were born".

Orochimaru brings out the pictures and shows it to Sora.

"This baby is me. I don't understand what is the meaning of this and why am I in these".

"I know its difficult to explain, but you were my experiment that failed to follow the Uchiha way, so I gave you up and here you are. And to think, you still are a failed experiment always smiling in these hallways".

Sora starts to form tears in her eyes and her smile turns into a trembling frown. "I don't get it…I never had…parents?"

"You never did".

Sora starts to tremble and her curse mark activates causing the black marks to form all over her body. Then, a sharingan appeared in her eyes. She couldn't help herself, but cry hysterically.

"Noooo!"

"Lord Orochimaru I think you over did it. Sora left crying. Who knows where she'll be".

"It doesn't matter just so long as I don't see her smile so much. Its killing me faster".

Sasuke comes in to see what was going on and Orochimaru tells him that Sora is one of his failed test subjects. Sasuke leaves to find Sora.

Sora was sitting on a rock crying from what Orochimaru had told her. She is surrounded by squirrels, bunnies, and some deer as her chakra was showing because of the curse mark.

"Hey Sora. What are you doing here crying?"

"Just go away Sasuke. I'm useless. I don't have a family and I am no use to you since I am not a human".

"I know Orochimaru told me. It doesn't mean your useless, it only means that you don't have people to call family. You do have me".

Sora looks at Sasuke and Sasuke sees how the curse mark has already started to wither away and go back to its place.

"Sasuke, do you think I can still make babies?"

"Of course. Your body looks normal to me. I think your as normal as Naruto".

"Thanks Sasuke".

Sasuke grabs her hand and kisses Sora on the lips. They go back to the hideout.

Days passed and Sora has been training with Sasuke, but she seems to want to activate her curse mark form so that she can be strong enough to be in Sasuke's league. She meets up with Kabuto and tells him that she wants to activate her curse mark form.

"Are you sure? Its very risky and you have to die first, but its not that big. Its very complicated".

"I want to. I will do what I can to make it through and fight Sasuke so that I can be by his side".

Kabuto gets the box similar to what the sound 4 used to perform the ritual for Sasuke's curse mark form. Sora gets in the box, eats a pill, passes out, and is left in the box while Kabuto quickly performs the ritual. Sasuke looks very nervous that Sora would do this, but he and Kabuto wait to see what will happen. A few hours pass and the box opens revealing Sora turning her back against the 2.

"Sora are you okay" asks Sasuke.

Sora slowly turns around and reveals that her left side of her face has been covered with black marks. Her left eye was black with a yellow pupil. Sasuke realized it was the same face he had when his curse mark was forming after the ritual. He realized that the sweet Sora he grew to love was probably gone. Sora trains and tries to activate her curse mark form, but can only form her wings.

Sora gets a new robe after her clothes ripped, but she still smiled as she was training to become stronger.

That's it. Thanks for reading and please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Sasuke Fears For Love

When Sora obtained the power of the curse mark, she started to experience pain when she tries to unleash the power. She isn't able to perfect it, but she has been training with Sasuke. Sora has been training with Kabuto while Sasuke trains with Orochimaru, then one day, Sasuke and Orochimaru were walking by the hallway when they spot Kabuto and Sora approaching them.

"It seems that Sasuke has gotten stronger since he first came here. Tell me has Sora been proficient in medical jutsu", says Orochimaru.

"She's excelled a lot, but she's strong in ninjutsu too. Sora is amazing and talented", says Kabuto smirking at Sora. Sora smiles back and Sasuke starts to get jealous.

"Well. Sasuke and I will go now".

As they pass each other, Sasuke touches Sora's hand and Sora looks at him. She smiles and feels strong feelings for him. The next day, Sasuke and Sora go outside to spend some time together.

"Its been a while since we talked. You've been training with Kabuto. How has it been?"

"I got stronger. Kabuto told me I have to be stronger someday if I ever want to be at your level. I have been getting sad lately. I want to talk to Lady Rika and confront her about my birth".

"Are you sure? Are you planning on killing her? Sora you can't be serious".

"I want to, but I don't want to kill her. I don't know if I even have the nerve to do it. Killing is wrong".

Sasuke and Sora go to a small village that not many shin obi knows about. Since Sora moved out at 12, Lady Rika has decided to live far away since she has been on retirement. She now lives in a small village alone, but has been sending mail to Sora to check on her.

"We're here. Do you want me to come inside Sora?"

"Sure, just don't do anything crazy".

Sasuke and Sora enter the house while Lady Rika was sitting on a chair sipping tea. Lady Rika heard footsteps approaching and sees the 2 of them at the doorway.

"Sora is that really you"?

"Hello Lady Rika. Its been a long time".

"What are you doing here? You should be at the village. Everyone's been looking for you and Sasuke. Go back or else everyone will get worried that you're dead".

"I can't go home. We can't go home. Sasuke and I are training with Orochimaru and I found out about my birth. I was an experiment created by Orochimaru. I never had any parents".

"I knew this day would come. I wanted to tell you, but I thought you would cry or turn evil".

"I dealt with so much pain. I wanted to know why my parents weren't here".

"I'm sorry. Please don't turn evil Sora. You are a ninja and as a ninja you have to be strong and endure".

"I know. As a ninja, I won't kill anyone especially you. Sasuke can you wait outside".

"All right".

"I can't promise that I'll go back, but I promise to take care of Sasuke. I promise someday that we will go back to the village. I guess this is goodbye Lady Rika. Thank you".

"Sora, promise you'll take care of each other. I don't want you to die". Lady Rika cries.

"I promise".

Sora leaves and informs Sasuke that it is time to go. They reach to the end of the village until they see the missing people sign with 2 pictures of them.

"I can't believe we're leaving it all behind us. I miss home and my team".

"Don't worry. Once I kill Itachi, it will get better".

Now that Sasuke and Sora are 16, they change outfits. Sasuke's outfit is like the one he wears in the first episodes of Shippuden. Sora's outfit is a lot like his, but has a black strapless tank top so that it would not expose her breasts. They were training in a room and were almost worned out.

"You've gotten stronger since the last time Sora. It's still not enough to beat me".

"You are wrong Sasuke. I will avenge my own path". Sora puts down her while cloth and uses her curse mark to take over. She is finally able to use the curse mark form. Sasuke is shocked to see her at stage 2.

"What's wrong? Ever seen someone use the curse mark before"?

"Hmmm. I was just thinking that your form looks like mine only your hair is a lot longer than mine. Don't think you will beat me with that form".

Sasuke uses his curse mark form and comes to attack Sora. Sora fights back, but feels strong emotions come by. They decide to call it a tie, but something in Sasuke causes him to grab Sora and lean her to a wall.

"Sasuke what are you doing. Your getting to close".

"You look beautiful with that form Sora. Those purple lips are shining beautifully and your skin is soft".

Sasuke kisses Sora and could not let go. Sora wanted to stop, but she too felt the urge to keep kissing Sasuke. They stopped when they heard someone come in. It was Kabuto.

"You guys are in your curse mark forms huh? I'm glad you haven't been mating or making out yet".

"What do you mean?" says Sora.

"When you like someone and you are in stage 2 of the curse mark, you get horny with the person you like and can't control it at first".

"We have to control it ourselves?" says Sasuke.

"Yeah".

Kabuto leaves and Sasuke grabs Sora and they go back to their original form. They went to bed together and Sasuke takes off his white cloth. He becomes shirtless and wraps his arms around Sora's back.

"Sasuke. Why do you touch me?"

"Is it irritating you?"

"No. Most of the time it doesn't, but I am curious to know".

"It's a way to express myself".

That's it. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
